RLS Hearts
by sakurai-chan
Summary: So, Sora's gone to Montressor, and a lotof weird things happen on the strange new planet... Jack wants to plan a play, Riku's love for Sora causes him to go crazy(twice),Silver comes to marry Jim's mom, and lots more! Lot's of shounen ai and slash paring
1. accepted!

~*Hey everyone! I'm new to fan fiction.net and this is my first fan fiction .this is the first of my new series R.L.S Hearts. it's a KH fanfic with treasure planet characters, as well as many others from KH and other anime characters. I don't own any of the characters that just so happen to appear, so don't sue me! Okay, so on with the show!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


R.L.S Hearts: Sora comes to montressor ch. one  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora's mother watched him hopefully as he stared at the envelope in his hands. It was from the hero academy on the planet Montressor, the world past Hollow Bastion. He had applied for that school, hoping to get accepted . He had defeated the heartless, after all. Now was the moment of truth.

Sora ripped open the letter with one quick movement and removed the paper inside. He bit his lower lip nervously.''I can't look at it, mom,'' he said quietly.''You do it!'' He shoved the letter into his mother's arms.

''Sora, you big chicken! The worst they can do is say no,'' his mother said to her son.''Then again, saying yes could mean that you'll be moving away from me for forever!'' she cried.''But you have to get your education as best you can... so... here goes nothing!''She unfolded the letter and began to read it. 

Sora dug his large, yellow shoe into the carpet, expecting the worst.' Why wouldn't they accept me? I mean, I did save all of the worlds from darkness,' he wondered in his head. His mother began to read the letter aloud. She cleared her throat.''Dear Sora Anthony Skye...''

Sora winced. He hated his middle name. ''...We are pleased to inform you...'' she read, her voice getting higher with excitement with every word''...That you have been ACCEPTED INTO THE HERO ACADEMY OF MONTRESSOR!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS SORA!!! YOU MADE IT!!!!'' She finally screamed as she pulled her son in for a tight hug.''I'm so proud of you, honey!!'' Sora hugged his mother back as he smiled broadly. ''Yay! I can't believe I made it!'' His mother pulled away from him and held his shoulders to examine his proud facial expression. The light of his smile made her even prouder than she already was. ''We're going to have a going away party for you, with cake and presents, and all of your friends! It'll be great!'' his mother said happily.''But I'm going to miss you so much!'' Sora smiled warmly at his mom.''I'm not leaving for a week,'' he said,''Right?'' His mother glanced at the paper again. ''Yes, not until another week. So, that means we gotta spend a lot of time together, you and me,'' she said. At that moment ,Sora felt extremely guilty. He and his mom had been alone together for almost half of his life. Ever since his father had left them when he was eight, they had been by themselves. Sora was all his mother had, and he was leaving her in week? Not only that, but Christmas was in another two weeks and they always spent Christmas together. He sighed heavily after he made his decision. ''Mom,'' he said after awhile,''I'm not going...'' His mother looked at him sternly. ''Sora, I know what you're thinking, and I'm not a little girl. Going to this academy will be great for you...You'll have a greater chance of getting into a better college...'' 

Sora rubbed his arm in guilt.''But you and my friends...and Christmas...'' His mother caressed his cheek gently.'' It'll be fine.'' She looked at the acceptance letter again. ''Now, you go call you friends and tell them that you made it, while I call The Benbow Inn.'' ''Benbow Inn?'' Sora questioned.

''Yeah, Benbow Inn,'' his mother answered.'' They highly recommend it for your stay on Montressor in the letter.'' 

''Okay,'' Sora agreed. He hugged his mother one last time before darting upstairs into his room. He couldn't wait to tell Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. He knew that they were going to be happy for him, but also disappointed because he would have to leave. Riku would be especially unhappy. After the whole Kingdom Hearts thing, he was looking forward to getting his friendship with Sora back on track. However, Sora was a little uncomfortable around Riku. He was still afraid that darkness could enter his heart once more.

Sora shrugged and grabbed his phone off of his dresser. Hanging off the antenna of his light blue phone was a small, silver crown. It was really a small bell shaped like a crown and it made soft tinkling noise whenever Sora moved his phone. It was a gift from Donald and Goofy. Sora sighed. He missed them so much. He hadn't seen them in months. He wanted to call them and tell them the great news, but there were no phones in the Disney Castle. There was no way to get in touch with them. Sora thought for a moment and then decided that there was a way. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand and he summoned Tinker Bell. 

She appeared and flew around his head, pixie dust going everywhere. She smiled at him and touched his nose.

''Hi Tinker Bell,'' Sora said.'' I need for you to fly to Disney Castle and give Donald and Goofy a message for me.'' He picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, and quickly wrote down the great news about his new school. When he was done, he folded it up and handed it to Tinker Bell.

She saluted him, and flew out of his open room window. 

Sora sighed as he watched Tinker Bell's pixie dust disappear into the sky.''I would have summoned Genie,'' he said to himself,'' But mom told me to never summon him in the house again.''He chuckled and picked up his phone again.''Who to call first?'' he asked himself. He dialed Riku's number and waited for an answer. It rang a couple of times before Riku picked up his phone.

''Hello?'' he asked in his deep voice.

''Riku!!'' Sora screamed into the receiver. 

''Ah! God dammit, Sora! Blow my eardrum out, why don't you?'' Riku yelled at his friend. 

''I'm so sorry, Riku!'' Sora said, excited.''but guess what? I got accepted into the hero academy on Montressor!''

There was silence for awhile before Riku finally responded.''W-what?'' he asked quietly.

''I made it into the hero academy! Ain't that great?'' Sora asked, panting from the excitement.

''O-oh y-yeah... that's great...'' Riku said.'' Congratulations...''

Sora pouted and drew his eyebrows together.''You don't sound too happy for me...''

''N-no! I'm very happy for you,'' Riku told him.''But doesn't that mean... you'll be leaving us?''

Sora sniffed.''Yeah that's the part I hate.'' He heard Riku sigh deeply on the other line.

'' Well, that's great...anyways,'' Riku said,'' I need to go now. Congrats again...bye...'' Riku slowly hung up the phone.

Sora noticed that ever since the whole Kingdom Hearts incident, Riku wasn't the same.

Sora sat on his bed and dialed Tidus' number.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
  


After calling all of his friends, Sora headed back downstairs to tell his mother about what they had all said. As he entered the kitchen, he could see that his mother just getting off fo the phone with someone.

''Uh-huh... yes... thank you very much Mrs Hawkins... uh-huh... he will be over next week...alright... good-bye...'' she hung up the phone and turned to Sora.''That was the owner of the inn, Mrs Hawkins. She was very excited to hear that the keyblade master was coming to stay ather inn.'' she told him.

'' I guess I'm pretty famous, huh?'' Sora said ,leaning against the wall and sounding very full of himself.

His mother laughed.'' Your head has grown a lot since you defeated Ansem!'' She walked over to him and ruffled his brown, spiky hair.

'' Hey!'' Sora said, flailing his arms.

'' Oh,'' his mom said, as if she just remembered something.'' She also has a son about your age...''

''Really?'' Sora asked with interest. ''What's his name?''

'' His name is Jim,'' she told him.'' Mrs Hawkins said that he is going to help get adjusted to the academy.''

''Jim Hawkins?'' Sora asked.'' He's the one who found treasure planet not too long ago, huh?'' Sora had read it in the newspaper and he thought that Jim was really cool.

'' Yup,'' his mother said. She smiled at her son.'' You're going to have so much fun over there...''

Sora stomped his foot into the ground softly.'' But what about Christmas..?''

'' Sora,'' his mom said with exasperation.'' I'll get a gummi bus over there and spend Christmas on Montressor with you.''

' Gummi bus...' Sora thought and then slapped his head. He just remembered that he could have mailed the letter to Donald and Goofy using the gummi express.' Whoops! Sorry Tinker Bell!'

'' Well,'' his mom began,'' Guess we better get started on that party. What kind of cake do you want?

Sora grinned while jumping up and down.''Cheesecake!!!''   
  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************   
  


Well, how was it? I know it's a little boring right now...but it will get better, I swear...*smiles evilly* so you better stay tunned! Sorry if the paragraphs are messed up but that's how my stupid computer does it.


	2. going away partay!

  
  


Okay, so here's the second chapter. and I'm sorry if my stupid computer messes the paragraphs again. that's just the way it is and i can't fix it. anyways, on with chapter 2!~*~*~*~*

Oh yeah, almost forgot: i don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

R.L.S Hearts Sora comes to montressor 

Ch.2

Jim Hawkins sat at the bottom of the stairs at the Benbow inn, resting his head on his fists, as he watched all of the workers, and his mom, bustle around the inn.

His mother ,Mrs Sarah Hawkins, stopped in front of him on her way to the kitchen. ''Jim!'' she said as she balanced a plate on both hands.''You could help, ya know!''

Jim scowled.''Why would I want to help bring that kingdom hearts dork to my home?'' he mumbled under his breath.

''What was that Jim?'' Mrs Hawkins asked.

Jim didn't respond. 

'' I'll tell why you're going to help. You're going to help because I am your mother and I said so.'' she told him.

Jim moaned and looked at his mother with a fake, tired expression.''Mom... I'm too tired...''

''Don't play that with me!'' she scolded.'' Get up and help.''

Jim groaned again and started to rise from his spot on the stairs.'' I cleaned my room up for that brat! What more do you want?''

''You know what, Jim,'' his mother said,'' Never mind ... just sit back down...'' She was so tired of having to deal with her son's bad attitude. Even after his adventure to treasure planet, he still was a little moody at times. Sarah wasn't surprised, after all, all teens had their moments.

Jim wasn't at all pleased with the fact that he had to share his room with Sora. He liked his space and it looked as if that brat was going to get in his space.'' Look, I'm sorry mom...'' he said as he slouched his shoulders,'' I'm going out. Want me to pick up anything?''

''No,'' she said, '' Just go.''

''Hold it, Jim!'' came a voice from the top of the stairs. Jim turned around to see his best friend, Isabella, standing there. (okay, this is that one girl from the road to el dorado, but i couldn't remember her name, so this is her name now) Isabella had moved in after Jim came back from treasure planet. She was now working as a maid at the Benbow Inn. Since the inn was so busy getting ready for Sora's arrival, she was wearing her maid uniform. It was strange for Jim to see her out of her pink and white two-piece.

''What Isabella?'' Jim asked her. A while ago, he had a crush on Isabella, but he soon realized that she wasn't his type.''Do you need something?''

''Uh, yeah,'' she said, joining him at the bottom of the stairs.''Can you pick me up a picture of Sora... so he can sign it for me tomorrow?'' she asked blushing at bit.

''Ach! I can't believe you like that brat!'' Jim said as he took the money Isabella was handing him.

''I don't like him like that,'' Isabella said,'' He's just so cool! Please Jim?''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Jim said.

''Thank you so much Jim!'' Isabella yelled with excitement before leaving to help in the kitchen.

Jim left the noisy inn through the front door and started into the town. 

~*~  
  


''CONGRATULATIONS SORA!''

''Wow, thanks guys!'' Sora said happily. Sora's friends, Kairi, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie were all gathered around him at his going away party. Sora still couldn't believe that he was leaving the next day. 

''Alright,'' his mother said,'' Time for presents!"

Sora felt like he was having a birthday party in the middle of the year. He looked at the pile of presents before him.'' Let's see... who's should I open first...?''

''Ooooo! Open mine first!'' Selphie cried, grabbing her gift and practically throwing it into Sora's arms.

''Woah...'' Sora said as he looked at Selphie, who was bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball.''Okay Selphie, calm down.''

Sora ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a white box. He gently lifted the to off of the box and peered inside.

It was a stuffed teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. Hanging off of the ribbon, on a small chain, was a photo of Selphie and Sora when they were about 8 years old.

They were both smiling impishly.

Sora smiled sadly as he looked at the picture. He was going to miss Selphie a lot. He grinned and took Selphie in for a big hug. ''Thank you, Selphie,'' he said, trying not to cry.

Selphie hugged him back.''Awww! You're welcome.''

After that, Sora began to open all of the other presents and was very happy with them.

Tidus and Wakka gave him a blitzball, even though he wasn't much good at the sport. When he thanked them, Tidus gave him props, and Wakka gave him a huge slap on the back, which almost knocked him over.

Kairi gave him a plushie of herself that she had made on her own, and it was really good for something handmade. It was holding a handmade oathkeeper keychain.

Sora hugged her tightly.''I'll miss you...''

''I'll miss you too...'' she said back to him.

His mother gave him a metallic-red laptop.''So you can e-mail me every day,'' she Siad when she handed it to him.

Sora hugged her too.'' I love you, mom...''

She smiled gently and hugged him back.'' I love you too, sweetie.''

''Awww!'' Tidus mocked.

''That's sweet, ya?'' Wakka stated.

Riku cleared his throat and Sora looked at him.

''Open mine now?'' Riku asked, holding his gift out to Sora.

''Yeah,'' Sora said, taking the wrapped box. He tore off the paper and opened the box that was inside. In the box was a homemade friendship bracelet and a store bought black, spiked anklet. First, he took out the bracelet.''R-Riku... did you make this?''

''I did,'' Riku replied.

Sora slipped the bracelet onto his wrist and the anklet onto his ankle.''Thank you...'' he said , smiling at Riku.

Riku couldn't stand to let Sora go, but he had to. Sora had a chance at a better education, and that was best. Riku sighed heavily an took Sora into his arms for a hug.''I'll miss you Sora. Don't forget me-I mean... don't forget us.''

''I won't,'' Sora assured him.''I won't.''

Riku smiled and let him go.

After that, Sora's mother brought out the key-lime pie cheesecake and set it down on the table.

Sora threw his hands into the air happily.''CAKE!!!''

~*~

Jim sighed as he pulled the huge rock away from his secret hiding spot, a small cave that used to be an old montressorian mine.

It was where he went when he wanted to be alone. Once he was inside, he pulled the rock back over the entrance. He had Isabella's picture of Sora folded up in his jacket pocket.

His cave was where he kept his solar surfer, his electric guitar, and his secret stuff.

Secret stuff like song lyrics that he wrote, poems, his drawings, and his paintings. Yes, Jim was an artist at heart, but he really didn't like showing it. Whenever he was singing at the inn, and someone complimented him on his voice, he would just say,''What? I wasn't singing.'' Or whenever he was just drawing randomly and someone caught him, he would rip the paper to shreds.

Jim plopped down on some quilts that he sewed himself and stared at the ceiling of the cave. He had painted it to look like nighttime with stars and treasure planet. H yawned and soon feel asleep.  
  


~*~

Sora gazed out of his room window long after the party was over. He couldn't believe that he was going to be sailing the galaxy soon, and with Jim Hawkins! Sora yawned and fell onto his bed. Stuffed with cheesecake, he fell asleep and dreamed he was driving a space boat through the stars.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Well, that's it for now. tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of R.L.S Hearts! 


	3. surprises!

  
  


Here's chapter 3! Hope ya'll like it

i don't own any of the characters . with that said, the chapter begins

~*~

Ch. three  
  
  
  


Sora awoke to a bright, island morning light streaming in through his window. He sat up in his bed, yawned, and then stretched. Today's the day, he thought. Today, I leave for Montressor!

At that moment, Sora's mother burst into his room and ran over to him. ''Oh, Sora! You're leaving today! I can't believe this!'' She squealed girlishly and wrapped Sora in a huge hug.  
  


Sora pulled at her arms.'' Mom! Mom, stop! You are going to make me not want to leave!''  
  


His mom pulled away and looked at him.'' I'm sorry,'' she said smiling. '' Now, get up and get dressed! Your flight leaves in two hours!'' She ruffled his un- combed, brown hair and headed for his room door.  
  


Sora threw his legs out of bed and scratched his stomach. He glanced over at his already packed bags before he jumped off of his bed.  
  


The night before, he had already laid out the clothes he was going to wear on the journey. He wanted to impress the Montressorians, so he picked a different outfit other than his usual red jumper.  
  


Sora slipped on his light blue jumper and all black hoodie, with some black, fingerless gloves and his large, black shoes. He did his hair, put on his new anklet, and Riku's friendship bracelet.  
  


Sighing happily, Sora slid on his sunglasses and grinned at himself in his mirror.   
  


After admiring himself for sometime, he went to go make sure he had all of his favorite toys and jewelry.  
  


All of his gifts from his friends were packed away safely in one of his suitcases. He had packed all of his keychains and all of the things that Donald and Goofy gave him.  
  


Sora gasped, remembering that he had sent Tinker Bell out a few weeks ago and she hadn't come back.'' Uh-oh...'' he said, wincing. '' I hope she's okay...'' He smiled, thinking of something.'' She probably went to go visit Peter Pan.''  
  


Suddenly, his mother called up to him telling him to come down for breakfast.  
  


Sora had smelt the wonderful breakfast that his mother was cooking, and he was wondering what it was exactly.  
  


He picked up a few of his bags and started out of his room. Once he reached the kitchen, he dropped his bags in shock.  
  


The whole kitchen was filled with waffles, pancakes, sausages, bacon, omelettes, and eggs! There was also a large variety of drinks, such as orange juice, grapefruit juice, flavored water, and hot chocolate!  
  


Sora gaped at the buffet before him, slowly removing his sunglasses.'' Mom?! What are you doing?!''  
  


She looked at him while quickly mixing a pastry batter.'' Huh? Oh! I'm making you the best breakfast of your life!'' She poured some more sugar into the mix and started stirring again.  
  


''Mom,'' Sora said.'' You don't have to do this.''  
  


''No, but I have to,'' she said to him. She gently kissed his forehead.  
  


''Thanks mom,'' Sora said, then he grabbed a plate and began to help himself to the food  
  


~*~  
  


Sarah Hawkins paced around frantically in front of her inn. ''Where the heck is Jim?!''  
  


Dr. Doppler, Amelia, B.E.N., and Morph joined her side.  
  


'' Don't worry!'' B.E.N. said loudly.'' I'm sure Jimmy will be back by the time the keyblade master gets here!''  
  


'' Yes,'' Amelia agreed with the robot.'' Jim will be here soon.''   
  


'' I'm just worried about where he is,'' Sarah admitted.'' He... hasn't disappeared like this in a long time...''  
  


Amelia gasped.'' He's disappeared before?''  
  


Dr. Doppler nodded and said,'' A few times a couple of years ago.'' He patted Sarah on the back.'' I was there to comfort Sarah when he was missing.''  
  


Suddenly, Morph started crying and turned into a puddle of tears.  
  


''It's okay, Morph,'' Sarah said.'' He'll be back...''  
  


*  
  


Jim turned over on his quilts and awoke slowly. When his vision cleared, he focused on his extra alarm clock that he brought into the cave. He grabbed it and held it close to his face when he realized that he had slept in his secret spot all night.  
  


'' Dammit...'' he muttered.'' Mom's gonna ground me for sure.'' He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture or Sora. '' And Isabella's gonna kick my ass if I don't get this picture back to her.''   
  
  
  


Jim stood up from the quilts and walked over to his solar surfer.'' I'll have to get home quick, on this.'' He jumped aboard and stepped on the gas, but it didn't turn on. The engine must have been a bit broken.

''Shit!'' Jim hissed.'' The whole world's out to get me!'' He dropped to his back with a grunt and reached for his tool box. Grumbling, he began to inspect the engine.  
  


* 

Sora had finished his huge breakfast and was at the Gummi Port with his mother. He had said goodbye to his friends before he left. All of them cried, except for Wakka and Riku.

  
  


Meanwhile...

Riku was sitting in his room thinking about Sora. He couldn't believe that his best friend was leaving him. He glanced around his room, wondering what good his life was without Sora. 

Riku's mother was probably at a bar or something. She was barely even home, and when she was, she was either sleeping, or drunk. 

And Riku's father wasn't exactly... all together at the moment... so...

Riku grabbed his phone and dialed Kairi's number.'' Freak this crap!'' he said loudly. '' Kairi and I are going with him!''

}!{

  
  


Sora couldn't believe the sight that was before him!

He had let his eyes wander over to the Gummi Bus station to see Jack Skellington's long, limber legs stepping out of a Gummi Bus.

Some people screamed when they saw him, but once they saw Sora run over to him , they knew he was alright.

''Jack! What are you doing here?'' Sora asked, out of breath from running.

Jack grinned his scary grin. ''I received a letter from Donald and Goofy saying that you got accepted into a hero academy. I've come to go with you to support you and immerse myself in Montressorian culture.'' he said.

''That's great,'' Sora said, relieved that at least there would be one person there that he knew.'' But what about Halloween Town?''

'' Sally has agreed to take over while I'm gone,'' Jack stated.'' Donald and Goofy also mentioned that some others from the other world's you visited will be coming as well. Oh, and they're coming too.''

'' Really?" Sora asked with excitement.'' Wahoo!''

''Don't forget us!'' came two voices from behind him.

Sora circled around to see Riku and Kairi standing there with packed bags.

''Riku! Kairi!'' 

{-----end of ch 3-----}

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. on the Gummi Plane

  
  
  
  


Hello. sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy with finals. so here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters. wish that i owned jim though, if you know what i mean...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***~\ch. four/~***  
  
  
  


It had been five hours since Sora said goodbye to his mother and boarded the Gummi Plane. With Jack, Kairi, and Riku with him, he wasn't as scared as he thought he would be.  
  
  
  


When Sora had asked Riku why he was coming, he said that he would miss him too much and that since his dad wasn't there at the moment, and since his mom didn't really give a crap about him, he decided to come.  
  
  
  


Kairi, however, had to convince her step parents that she was going to Montressor to learn how to be a better princess. She had lied and she didn't know how she was going to explain once they found out.  
  
  
  


Sora gazed out of his window at the beautiful galaxy. He couldn't wait to learn more about the stars and worlds.  
  
  
  


Suddenly, Riku nudged him and brought him out of his trance.''Hey Sora,'' he began.'' How do you think Kairi and I will get into the hero academy?''  
  
  
  
  
  


''Well,'' Sora said,'' Kairi is a princess, and you...uhhhh...you are another keyblade master, right?''  
  
  
  
  
  


''Yes,'' Riku said bitterly.'' I was going to have your keyblade, until I went to the darkness...''  
  


'' Oh yeah.. .That's right,'' Sora said, remembering that if Riku had never joined the darkness, then he would have been the keyblade master. '' I'm sorry Riku.''  
  
  
  


'' Don't be,'' Riku said, staring at the ceiling.'' You deserved it.''  
  
  
  


Sora smiled at him.'' Don' worry, I'll get you in somehow.'' He placed his hand over his heart while nodding solemnly.'' I promise.''  
  
  
  


Riku beamed back at him and then rolled over to go to sleep.  
  
  
  


The pilot's voice came on then saying,'' We will be landing shortly at Disney Castle to drop off and pick up passengers, so at this moment, please fasten your seatbelts.'' After his announcement, the seatbelt light flashed on, telling everyone to buckle up.  
  
  
  


Sora and his friends fastened their seatbelts and prepared for landing.  
  
  
  


'' I hate landings,'' Jack complained.'' I always get headaches.''  
  
  
  


'' Me too,'' Kairi said, smiling at him.  
  
  
  


It wasn't long before Sora began to feel the plane descend. When it landed, Jack took his baseball-looking head into his bony hands.'' I feel it coming on...'' he moaned.'' My headache...''  
  


Sora shook his head as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He rose from his seat and stretched.'' I'm going to stretch my legs for a while,'' he said as he pushed past Riku and made his to the walkway. He yawed and pushed his back against the chair so new passengers could get by. He crossed his arms and his eyelids began to feel heavy. Just as he was about to fall asleep standing up, some one called him.  
  


''Sora?!'' came a voice sounding like a duck.  
  


''Huh?'' Sora asked woozily. Slowly, he opened his eyes and when his vision cleared, a blurry white, blue and orange blob came into focus.''Donald?!'' Sora shouted at the duck, who was running over to him in his duck-like manner.  
  


''Sora! It is you!'' Donald called as he kept running.  
  


''Oh, Donald!'' Sora shouted, grinning, and right when Donald reached him, Sora pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground and swinging him side to side like a stuffed toy.'' Oh, Donald! I missed you so much!''  
  


Donald began flailing his arms and quacking loudly.''WAAAAAWAAAAWAWAW!!!! Let go, Sora! Put me down!'' he cried.  
  


''Oh, I'm sorry Donald,'' Sora said placing Donald back on the floor.'' Is Goofy here too?''  
  


''Yeah,'' Donald told him as he brushed down the feathers Sora ruffled when he was hugging him. ''He's bringing in the extra luggage.''  
  


''Yay! I can't wait to see him!'' Sora said, smiling with excitement, and then he thought of Tinker Bell.''By the way, were's Tinker Bell?''  
  


Donald chuckled.'' She went to go visit Peter Pan, duh!''  
  


Sora laughed too.'' That's what I thought.'' He looked towards the Gummi Plane's entrance and saw Goofy, struggling with a bunch of suitcases.''Hey! Goofy!''

''Huh? Sora?'' Goofy's head peeked around his tower of luggage.'' Hyuk! Hi Sora!''  
  


Sora rushed to Goofy's side and took two of his suitcases away to help.'' Hey Goofy. How's it?''  
  


''Pretty good,'' he said, fallowing Sora to their seats.'' Can't wait to get to Montressor!''  
  


''Anyone else coming?'' Donald asked once Sora and Goofy reached him.  
  


''Well,'' Sora began as they reached their seats,''Jack Skellington is here, along with Kairi-''  
  


''Princess Kairi?'' Goofy asked, interrupting.  
  


''Yes...Princess Kairi...'' Sora said, irritated, but also happy that Goofy was back.''And,'' he continued,'' Riku's here too.''  
  


Donald gasped.''RIKU?!'' he yelled.'' Not Riku!''  
  


''Riku? The boy who joined forces with the Darkness?'' Goofy asked.'' That Riku?''  
  
  
  


Sora nodded and was about to say something when Donald cut in loudly.''No, no, no, and NO!!'' he shouted. ''Riku is evil! PLAIN EVIL!!! Remember all the things he did to you Sora?! He teased you, made fun of you, tried to steal you Keyblade!''  
  


Sora shook his head defensively.''No, Donald. Riku's not like that anymore. He's changed!''  
  


''I don't believe it!'' Donald said, stubbornly crossing his arms.  
  


''Believe what you want,'' came Riku's voice from behind Sora.'' That's all in he past. I'm fine now.''  
  


''Riku...'' Sora murmured.  
  


'' I will believe what I want,'' Donald told Riku bitterly,'' And I believe that you're still evil!''  
  


''Donald!'' Sora pleaded.'' Stop!''  
  


Riku patted Sora on the back.'' It's okay, Sora. I don't care what he thinks. I know I'm not evil.'' He yawned and sat back in his seat.  
  


Donald glared at him as he waddled slowly over to his seat and plopped down in it.  
  


Goofy put the suitcases away and took his seat next to Donald.'' We better keep a close eye on that Riku fellow,'' He whispered to the pissed duck next to him.  
  


''Yeah,'' Donald agreed,'' A very close eye...''  
  


The pilot's voice came on again, instructing all of the passengers to return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts for take off.

  
  
  
  


Sora sat down again in his seat next to Riku and slowly turned his head to look at him.

  
  


Riku's eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. His silvery strands of hair were pulled back into a ponytail, but some were loose and they cascaded over his forehead and eyes.

  
  


Sora cleared his throat. ''Ummm... Riku?''

  
  


''Yes Sora?'' Riku answered, eyes still closed.

  
  


''I want you to know...'' Sora began quietly,'' That I still believe in you...''

  
  


Riku smiled and opened his eye to look at his friend.'' Thank you, Sora. I believe in you, too.''

  
  


Sora leaned back into his seat with content and looked out of the window as the plane took off.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Me: that's it for now. In the next chapter, jim and sora finally meet!

Jim: yippie...

Me: don't worry, you'll get used to him.

Jim: yeah right, I'd rather stick my head into a meat grinder...

Me: XD well... before you do and ruin that beautiful face of yours, say what we agreed for you to say...

Jim: ...

Me: c'mon...

Jim: Fine... Review or DIE!!!

Me: Do as he says... he has laser guns... 

  
  



End file.
